Brothers Keeper
by KK456
Summary: Emotions are running high after the Bellmead Farm case. A face from the past re-enters Jacks life and Nikki is offered the opportunity of lifetime. As Jack struggles to keep control, can Thomas mend his fractured team?


Nikki Alexander sat at the back of the conference room, her arms folded loosely across her chest as she watched her colleague and boss, Dr Thomas Chamberlain eloquently address the dozen or so home office representatives that had gathered to learn about their department, what the Lyell Centre was truly about, about seeking justice and truth for those that otherwise can't. She had been captivated by his opening line, the way he drew the delegates in without really trying. He exuded charisma, and the thought tugged a little at the pathologist, as a fleeting thought of Leo crossed her mind. Nikki sighed as Thomas gestured to his presentation on the screen, and her chocolate brown eyes shifted across the table to Clarissa, the third member of the Lyell team. As usual, she was impeccably dressed in a simple grey trouser suit, super-efficient and sarcastic, with an air of quiet authority.

'Just wait until you get to know her'

Jack had been right, and in the last three years, Nikki had come to depend on this mysterious, intelligent woman. They had both already taken their turn, Clarissa capturing their attention with their work in the forensic field, informing them of new forensic breakthroughs and advancements with her encyclopaedic knowledge.

'I can tell you how they walked. How they lived, and finally, how and why they died'

Nikki had summed up her entire existence in one sentence. Her gaze drifted back to Thomas as he delivered his closing speech, his eyes scanning the room one last time for the notably absent fourth member of their team. Jack. His brow furrowed as he turned back to the screen, partly in concern, partly in annoyance that the Forensic Scientist hadn't bothered to turn up to yet another meeting scheduled months in advance.

It wasn't like Jack, Nikki thought to herself as the screen went dark, and the sound of scraping chairs signalled the end of the meeting. Then again, none of the team had been entirely themselves since the Bellmead Farm case. It seemed to have hit Jack the hardest. He was angry, brooding, and there was an incessant storm going on behind those hazel eyes. She'd never seen her friend in this state before, and it worried her. She'd always known he was fiercely protective of those he loved, the incident with his brother Ryan had shown her that, but this was on a completely different paradigm. Right now, she had no idea what he was capable of, and it scared her. He was teetering on the edge, and Nikki had no idea how to pull him back.

Rising wearily from her own chair, Nikki made her way across the room to where Thomas was dutifully accepting the congratulations from several government ministers, and made a show of gathering up her abandoned paperwork, and shuffling it neatly together into the manilla folder.

"That went well, I thought" Thomas said eventually, as the last representative filtered out through the open door. "Nikki?"

Absorbed with her thoughts of Jack and his current whereabouts, Nikki had barely registered Thomas' voice until a louder 'Nikki' had her looking up into the eyes of her concerned boss.

"Mmmm. Really well" was all Nikki could offer, as she tugged self- consciously at the new floral scarf arranged around her neck, that served to cover the purple, coin shaped bruises that Simon Forsythe had inflicted.

Jack had been there when she arrived back at the Lyell after confronting Simon a way, she wished he hadn't been. It meant she had to pretend. Thomas and Clarissa were heading out the door, but did an about-turn when they sensed her demeanour. Was she really that transparent? Although, no-one asked questions, and they fell into easy conversation, banter about chicken drummers chez Jack, until she absently rubbed her neck and her carefully arranged scarf slipped an inch, revealing the colouring skin beneath. The chatter ceased abruptly, and she felt three sets of eyes firmly fixed on her. Clarissa successfully muffled a gasp, and Thomas went to take a step forward until a muscular arm across his chest, halted him in his was as though everyone else in the room evaporated, as Jack moved towards her, his eyes completely focussed on her injury.

He reached Nikki, they were standing toe to toe. Gently, he reached to move her scarf away, to fully reveal what that monster had done, but Nikki attempted to push his hand away, partly shame, partly guilt that she'd gone there without telling him. Without his protection. The anger was evident on his face, and his voice cold and almost impassive.

"What happened?"

His reflexes were sharp, and he grabbed her tiny wrist tightly, using his free hand to nudge the scarf down to her shoulders to inspect the damage. He was furious.

"Jack! You're hurting me!" Nikki squeaked, as his fingers tightened involuntarily around her wrist.

"Jack! That's enough!" Thomas exclaimed as he took a step forward to intervene, shocked at the open display of power and rage from the Scientist.

Horrified by what he'd done, Jack released his grip before Thomas could reach him, allowing her arm to fall limply against her side, her wrist reddened by the strength of the hold. She'd have a bruise in the morning. Nausea engulfed him like a tidal wave and he took two steps backwards, realising he was no better than that vile creature Forsythe. He grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and stormed towards the door, needing space, a lot of space from the beautiful, incredible woman in front of him.

"Take care of her" he barked as he passed Clarissa, his mind firmly focussed on a task and destination.

"Where are you going?" She dared ask him. Jack didn't reply, instead focussing on making it through the front doors without destroying something on the way.

Jack had been conspicuous by his absence a work ever since. Two, whole, long, agonising weeks. She'd seen him once on a Monday morning, puffy eyed and with a two day old stubble evident on his chiselled jaw, crumpled clothes like he'd slept in them. She'd tried to talk to him, but he ignored her, discarded her aside like she didn't exist, and again he was gone. He wouldn't answer her calls, wouldn't answer his door when she saw the shadow of his athletic frame loitering in the window above. Thomas had been patient, more than patient, but that was slowly petering out. He'd had enough time. Enough space.

Enough was enough.


End file.
